Anjo de Vidro
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: Ouro no VII Chalenge Tom and Ginny do 3V. Tom, seu anjo negro. Seu demônio. Um anjo caído por vaidade e orgulho, tal qual Lúcifer ao tentar superar Deus. Talvez Tom fosse o próprio Lúcifer, afinal...


_**Anjo de Vidro**_

_Tudo que resta é apenas um pretexto para o que deveria ser __  
__Esta página negra na história não é de uma cor firme __  
__Manchará a próxima __  
__E nada parece na vida __  
__Nos sonhos, __  
__Como deveria ser __  
_**_Epica - "Feint"_**

Chovia. Ginny se encolheu mais debaixo das cobertas. Não gostava de tempestades. Não gostava do barulho do vento contra sua janela. Aquele vento forte que parecia disposto a quebrar o vidro que a protegia e arrastá-la para fora dali contra sua vontade.  
Virou-se outra vez, sussurrando algo como 'Preciso acordar cedo amanhã. Preciso dormir.', mas que ela sabia que em parte era inútil. Não queria dormir. Mas também não queria se levantar e olhar para os pingos que batiam violentamente contra a janela.  
Suspirou, olhando fixamente para o teto. Fazia quanto tempo que estava ali deitada?  
Todas as suas colegas de dormitório estavam adormecidas. Elas sempre caíam no sono antes dela. Elas não tinham motivos para querer adiar o sono, especialmente depois de um dia cansativo.  
Mas ela tinha. Especialmente agora, quando estava cansada de ir até a enfermaria, pedir poções para dormir sem ter sonhos.  
Um raio corta o céu, um clarão branco contra o negrume da madrugada. Ginny detestava tempestades.  
Não gostava da forma violenta que a chuva parecia tomar, do barulho dos trovões, do vento batendo em sua janela, de alguma forma; se sentia desprotegida.  
As sombras difusas do quarto se tornando subitamente mais firmes pela luz branca de outro trovão, lhe faziam recordar, levemente, as noites em que tinha a companhia dele. Talvez viesse daí a sensação de desamparo.  
Os olhos começavam a ficar pesados. Ela fazia força para mantê-los abertos. Não queria dormir. Não podia.

Suave. Era assim que ela poderia definir aquele toque. Leve, quente, acolhedor. Ela gostava de sentir as mãos dele por sua pele. A sensação de que estava desprotegida desaparecia.  
A menos, claro, que ela se lembrasse que ele era o culpado por aquela sensação.  
Ela estremeceu, e se afastou dele, olhando para aqueles olhos escuros. Um azul tão escuro que se confundia com o negro, e que lhe fazia lembrar de um lago de águas muito profundas e escuras.  
Um lago no qual ela tinha medo de morrer afogada a qualquer instante.  
Ele a olhou, sem entender. Por fim, suspirou.  
"Me teme ainda, Ginny?"  
"Não devia?"  
"Devia temer a si mesma, antes de tudo."  
Ela balançou a cabeça, e recuou ainda mais.  
"Não sei por que está dizendo isso", disse com voz firme.  
"Sabe sim, minha pequena... Sabe disso tão bem que teme ouvir a minha voz lhe dizendo isso."  
Ela desviou o olhar.  
"Não preciso ouvir isso de você."  
O silêncio pareceu pesado. Ele apenas a encarava, um brilho fantasmagórico no lago negro daqueles olhos.  
Ele, e não apenas seu olhar, era fantasmagórico, afinal.  
"Eu não preciso de você", ela acrescentou num sussurro nervoso, assustado. Angustiado.  
"Mas continua vindo até aqui, noite após noite, não?"  
"Eu não quero", ela disse rápido, "Você me persegue."  
Ele sorriu levemente.  
"Será mesmo?"

Ela abriu os olhos e sentiu uma lágrima correr pelo seu rosto. O sonho acabara de uma maneira tão repentina quanto viera. Era sempre assim.  
Os sonhos vinham de repente. Junto da presença dele.  
Ela suspirou. A chuva continuava lá fora, mas agora com menor intensidade, para alívio da ruiva que olhava fixamente para a janela, observando os pingos que batiam contra o vidro. O céu mal começara a perder o tom negro azulado. O tom dos olhos dele.  
Ela estremeceu ao se lembrar da voz dele lhe dizendo friamente "Você devia temer a si mesma". Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer com isso.  
Apenas era invariavelmente mais fácil fingir. Encarar a verdade sempre era algo doloroso quando se tratava dele.  
E era ainda pior quando se tratava dela.  
Fechou os olhos e se virou, tentando adormecer de alguma forma. Mas a lembrança ainda a perseguia. Ouviu o despertador, de alguma de suas colegas, tocar. Já era tão tarde assim? O céu não devia estar tão escuro àquela hora, por mais que isso fosse apenas a promessa de um dia sombrio.  
E ela odiava dias sombrios.

Durante toda a manhã, passou angustiada, esperando uma carta, um sinal de que estava tudo bem.  
Não se conformava com a idéia de Harry ter deixado a escola para procurar as horcruxes. E com ele tivesse levado Hermione e seu irmão, Ron.  
Porém a ela cabia apenas assistir e esperar pelas raras notícias.  
No fundo, algo lhe dizia que ela seria para sempre uma expectadora da guerra. Apenas isso.  
Olhou para o céu, desanimada, enquanto rabiscava alguma coisa que o prof. Binns estava pedindo para que anotassem, sem se importar realmente.  
O céu estava escuro. A escola estava escura, os archotes parecendo incapazes de iluminar as sombras que assolavam os corredores e incapazes de acabar com a sensação de frio que fazia todos tremer ao caminhar. E, sobretudo, sua alma estava escura, fria.  
Era assim que se sentia desde aquela maldita noite em que acordara de seu primeiro sonho com Tom. Era assim que ela se sentia desde que a guerra explodira. Era assim que se sentia desde que Harry a deixara para ir a uma jornada que – ela sabia – não teria volta.  
E era por isso que ela não gostava de dias como aquele. Quando o céu está claro e ensolarado é invariavelmente mais fácil fingir. É mais fácil forçar um sorriso, por exemplo, quando o céu está claro e sem nuvens.  
Já a chuva trazia consigo a melancolia e uma leve morbidez que fazia Ginny se sentir incapaz de mentir totalmente. Mas, caso alguém perguntasse, diria que estava cansada, apenas isso.  
E todos acreditariam.

Ginny fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia o cansaço tomar conta de seu corpo, junto de uma leve frustração.  
Há quantos dias não recebia mais notícias? Com certeza já eram mais de duas semanas. E ela que acreditara que iria receber ao menos uma coruja por semana. No primeiro mês, era verdade que isso ocorrera. Mas agora, quase três meses depois, percebia que as manhãs eram nada mais do que uma espera interminável e angustiante. Uma espera sem qualquer resultado.  
Contudo, ela ainda se mantinha esperando.  
Não passava de uma adolescente idiota que se agoniava esperando cartas de um ex-namorado que nem devia se lembrar de sua existência. Ele estava, ela sabia, ocupado com coisas bem mais importantes.  
Assim como seu irmão e sua melhor amiga.  
Ela abriu os olhos e encarou o teto com raiva. Raiva deles, da situação e de si mesma. Invariavelmente, ela acabava sempre sendo a única do dormitório acordada, enquanto o olhar se mantinha fixamente voltado para o nada.  
Da Ordem também quase não recebia notícias, ou pelo menos, não tanto quanto esperava. Era incrível como todos pareciam acreditar que ela não tinha motivos para estar mais informada sobre o que acontecia. E então, ela acabava sendo menos que uma expectadora.  
Alguma de suas colegas murmurou algo impossível de ser compreendido, enquanto se virava na cama, imersa em sonhos. Ginny não se importou.  
Apenas se mantinha escutando o vento que batia levemente em sua janela, num ruído ritmado. A chuva parara.  
Mas a escuridão se mantinha. O frio se mantinha, vindo junto ao barulho suave do vento que entrava pelos vão da janela e acariciavam o rosto da jovem ruiva que se mantinha deitada, sem saber se dormia ou não.

E o vento se transformara em mãos que percorriam seu corpo levemente, acariciando e trazendo-a mais perto dele. Mãos pálidas, longas e finas que tocavam seus cabelos enquanto os lábios dele percorriam sua nuca. E ela não tinha medo. Apenas o desejava, as mãos incertas percorrendo as costas e nuca dele, os lábios procurando os dele outra vez.

Ginny abriu os olhos, apavorada, sentindo a camisola encharcada de suor. O coração batia com tanta força que machucava, e a respiração estava rápida e ofegante.  
Trêmula, sentou-se na cama, olhando para os lados, procurando em cada canto, cada sombra, assustada, como se pudesse vê-lo ali, à sua espreita, se divertindo com seus pesadelos. Como se ele não fosse o seu pesadelo.  
Afundou em seguida no travesseiro, se sentindo uma idiota completa. Tão idiota que seu olhar se voltava para o teto outra vez.  
Era louca, só podia ser. Que tipo de garotas tinha sonhos como aquele com alguém como Tom Riddle? Sentiu vergonha e nojo de si mesma.  
Seu olhar se desviou rápido para a penteadeira, ali perto. Sobre ela estavam os objetos normais de um quarto dividido por várias garotas. Um espelho, cremes, maquiagens, escovas. No meio daquilo, um enfeite que Ginny ganhara de sua avó, quando ainda era uma criança, e por algum motivo que a mesma desconhecia, saíra de sua posição na cabeceira da cama e passara a ter como local definitivo na penteadeira. Um enfeite simples, mas belo. Um anjo de vidro.

O que são anjos, afinal?  
Quando era criança, costumava olhar para as nuvens, apenas tentando encontrar um anjo sorrindo para ela, lá de cima. Costumava rezar para eles.  
Até que descobriu que anjos são apenas uma ilusão. Uma tola ilusão na qual apenas quem nunca esteve frente a frente com as sombras pode acreditar; e justamente por isso, ela não conseguia mais crer. Ilusão frágil como o vidro que tinha a forma daquele ser.  
Anjos. Tom havia sido seu anjo. Ela havia realmente – ainda que por pouco tempo – confiado que ele pudesse protegê-la, ajudá-la, até mesmo sentir amor por ela.  
Até que ela descobriu que ele poderia ter asas semelhantes às de um anjo. Mas negras como as de um demônio. Um anjo de cristal perfeitamente negro e brilhante.  
O seu anjo.  
Como se movida por fios invisíveis, Ginny se levantou; trêmula. E caminhou até a penteadeira.  
Ela passou alguns instantes observando seu reflexo no espelho. Estava anormalmente pálida, e o leve brilho vermelho dos cabelos suados lhe dava um ar extremamente doentio.  
A mão estava tremendo quando alcançou o frio vidro do espelho, como se quisesse acabar com a barreira que havia entre ela e aquela estranha menina que a observava, repetindo cada um de seus movimentos.  
"Pura de corpo... Mas impura de espírito", sussurrou o mais baixo que pôde, a voz tremendo também "Meu Deus... Que espécie de demônio eu sou?"  
Aquela moça que a encarava através do espelho não podia ser ela. Ginny não tinha aquele ar frágil, como se pudesse quebrar a qualquer instante. Como seu anjo de vidro.  
Ou tinha?  
Chorou.

A menina do espelho parecia estar ainda mais apática do que durante a noite, Ginny notou ao encará-la rapidamente pelo começo da manhã. Preferiu então evitar que seu olhar cruzasse com o dela o máximo possível. As olheiras que ela exibia a incomodaram definitivamente.  
Olhou para a janela de um dos corredores, enquanto descia para o Salão Principal. O tempo parecia compartilhar da sua apatia, uma névoa gelada cobrindo os arredores do castelo, aumentando a sensação de frio.  
"Esse tempo anda horrível, não?", Loreena West comentou, desanimada, uma mecha de cabelo castanho caindo sobre os olhos azulados "Sem treinos de quadribol por um bom tempo."  
Infelizmente para Ginny, aquela era uma triste verdade. Pelo menos enquanto tinha os treinos, ela ficava cansada o suficiente para dormir sem sonhar.  
"Seria bom se cancelassem Herbologia também", Marie MonSerrat comentou ao lado das duas – Sair do Castelo com o tempo assim é quase deprimente.  
"Seria mais deprimente ainda ficarmos trancadas o tempo todo, Marie", opinou Loreena –"O que você acha Ginny?"  
A ruiva olhou rápido para as duas, como se só as tivesse notado naquele instante.  
"Bem, eu..."  
"Você parece doente, Ginny", comentou uma voz leve e sonhadora atrás das três.  
Elas se viraram. Luna Lovegood as observava; cuidadosa.  
"É só impressão, Luna."  
Ginny tentou sorrir. A loira era a única pessoa que sempre parecia perceber como Ginny realmente estava.  
"Ei, Lovegood", Loreena começou; gozadora "Você daria uma ótima medibruxa, sabe? Identificadora de doenças não-identificáveis."  
Luna não pareceu se abalar.  
"Tenho feitiços agora, mas, depois, você não quer conversar?"  
"Err... Pode ser", Ginny assentiu.  
Luna sorriu.  
"Certo então", e se afastou.  
"Louca insuportável", comentou Loreena com desdém "Como você pode ser amiga de alguém assim, Ginny?"  
"Ei, vê lá como fala da Lovegood. Tudo bem que ela não é muito certa, mas..."  
"Muito certa? Ela é ridícula, Marie."  
"Ela, apesar de tudo, ainda é minha prima, Loreena", comentou Marie, entre dentes.  
Apesar de serem primas em segundo grau por parte da família materna de Luna, Ginny se lembrava de ouvir Marie comentar mais de uma vez que ela e a Ravenclaw haviam crescido juntas. O que justificava o porquê da amiga ficar furiosa sempre que Loreena implicava com Luna.  
"Mas você não tem nenhuma obrigação com ela, tem?"  
"Nem você o direito de falar dela."  
"Todo mundo faz isso."  
Meio minuto depois, a briga tinha saído do ponto 'Luna Lovegood', e partido para 'Problemas Pessoais'.  
Loreena e Marie seguiram discutindo até chegarem às estufas, e então passaram Herbologia inteira sem se falarem diretamente, apenas dando indiretas maldosas, ocasionalmente. Ginny se afastou impaciente, depois de derrubar um dos vasos favoritos da profa. Sprout ao se virar bruscamente para mandar as amigas calarem a boca.

A biblioteca estava anormalmente mais cheia do que de costume naquele fim de tarde, quando Ginny entrou lá, ainda mal-humorada. A umidade parecia intensificar o cheiro de mofo de alguns livros, e silêncio não era exatamente a palavra que parecia imperar no local.  
Depois de uma longa caminhada pelas estantes, tentando encontrar uma mesa vazia, acabou encontrando Luna sentada sozinha em uma mesa próxima às janelas. A loira levantou os olhos quando a viu se aproximando.  
"Posso sentar aqui?", Ginny pediu.  
"West está com você?"  
"Não."  
Luna sorriu.  
"Pode sim. Já teve Poções essa semana? O prof. Slughorn está massacrando a gente com o dever de casa."  
"É, eu sei."  
Ginny suspirou, enquanto desabava na cadeira.  
"O que está acontecendo?"  
"Hein?"  
Ginny olhou para a loira, sem entender.  
"Você não está bem, Ginny. Eu te conheço."  
"Não é nada demais. Só cansaço. _Sério",_ acrescentou ao ver a expressão da loira.  
"Eu já te vi exausta antes, e você não fica com uma cara tão ruim quanto a que está hoje."  
"Não é nada, Luna."  
Ginny começou a se levantar, mas a loira a segurou pelo braço, para surpresa total dela.  
"Ainda está tendo aqueles pesadelos, certo?"  
Maldita hora em seu quarto ano em que contara para Luna sobre os sonhos, porque eles estavam começando a desesperá-la, e ela não tinha ninguém em que confiar. Era verdade que Luna guardara o seu segredo, mas não sabia como ajudá-la, e suas tentativas de ver algo em comum com ataques de seres extraordinários ou alguma habilidade secreta que Ginny pudesse ter, não fizeram nada além de entediar a ruiva.  
Mas, na época, ela imaginara que os pesadelos iriam passar com o tempo. E quando eles pareceram passar, por um bom período, ela acreditou que aquilo tinha sido apenas uma fase.  
Suspirou.  
"Por que teriam voltado?"  
"Pelo excesso de tensão psicológica com a Guerra, com Harry... Não sei."  
Luna olhava séria para a amiga. Ginny estranhou. Eram raras às vezes em que via aquela expressão no rosto da loira.  
"Ginny...", Luna recomeçou, "Você não..."  
"Eu não fiz nada, Luna.", a ruiva cortou; rápida.  
E antes que Luna falasse mais alguma coisa, Ginny se desvencilhou do braço da amiga e saiu da biblioteca.

Ainda evitando olhar a para a menina do espelho e para o anjo de vidro ao lado dela, Ginny se deitou. As nuvens no céu começavam a se dissipar, deixando que apenas algumas poucas estrelas brilhassem, numa noite sem luar. E a ventania parecia ter se intensificado, pelo que a ruiva podia ouvir.  
Virou-se na cama. Deveria ter sido sincera com Luna. A loira estava realmente preocupada com ela, afinal.  
Mas, como Tom, Luna lhe fazia perguntas que Ginny preferia não ter que responder. Como Tom, Luna mexia com assuntos dolorosos.  
E ao menos Luna ela podia evitar.  
Sentiu vontade de se levantar da cama no mesmo instante, ao se lembrar do sonho da noite anterior. Nojo de si mesma.  
Tudo bem, garotas de dezesseis anos ocasionalmente podem ter sonhos assim, uma voz apaziguadora tentou em sua mente. O detalhe, disse outra parte sua, é que esses sonhos não costumam ser com assassinos adolescentes. Com a forma passada do Lord Voldemort.  
Ela deveria sonhar com Harry, pensou com raiva, e impulsivamente, deu um soco no travesseiro. Mais um dia sem nenhuma carta.  
Estava começando a considerar a idéia de mandar uma carta para a Ordem perguntando como estavam as coisas, mesmo que só tivesse uma linha de resposta.  
Sabia que notícias ruins se espalham rapidamente, mas mesmo assim, aquele silêncio a angustiava.

Riddle. Enigma, mistério. Uma charada impossível de ser decifrada. E que, talvez, nem tivesse uma solução.  
Olhos frios, mas que a atraíam justamente por essa frieza.  
Seu relacionamento com Tom – ou aquele espectro de dezesseis anos que a atormentava noite após noite - não era feito de compreensão, delicadeza, atração, paixão e, muito menos, amor. Era como se fosse todas essas coisas juntas, mas ao mesmo tempo, não fosse nada. Quase que como um cristal de gelo brilhando ao sol frio do inverno. Esplendoroso em seu brilho, mas de toque tão frio que feria.  
E ela sentia aquele frio transpassar seu corpo com tanta freqüência que já não sentia mais a dor com tanta intensidade.  
Mas ele se mantinha impassível às suas impressões. Ou aparentava se manter.  
"Amaldiçoada."  
A voz dele flutuou, quebrando o silêncio. A voz tão agradável de ouvir, mas totalmente desprovida de emoção.  
Ginny fingiu não escutar, contudo. Mantinha-se olhando para o céu, deixando o vento bagunçar seus cabelos enquanto se balançava levemente.  
Seus pés descalços tocavam a grama molhada, e ela poderia passar o resto da vida perdida entre as árvores e flores daquele estranho bosque. O seu eterno local de encontro com Tom. Um bosque ao mesmo tempo mórbido e belo, assim como o rapaz à sua frente, em que tudo parecia ser feito de sombras. Em uma das árvores alguém colocara um balanço, no qual Ginny agora estava sentada.  
"Você se julga amaldiçoada, não é mesmo?"  
Ela desviou o olhar das estrelas, e o encarou depois.  
"Tenho bons motivos para isso."  
"Me cite alguns."  
"Estar falando com você agora é um deles."  
O modo com que ele sorriu com sua resposta a assustou.  
"De fato é um motivo interessante", ele assentiu, "Mas não tão interessante quanto o fato que você parece gostar da sua maldição.  
"De quê está falando?", ela perguntou depressa.  
"De você estar aqui por vontade própria."  
"Isso é uma mentira."  
Ela parou de se balançar e olhou firme para ele.  
"Minha Ginny...", ela odiava quando ele a tratava daquela forma. Especialmente quando o prefixo 'minha' não era dito como um tratamento carinhoso "Já parou para pensar que se você _realmente_ quisesse se manter longe de mim, não sonharia comigo?"  
"Mas eu _não_ quero!"  
"Você sabe que isso é uma mentira."  
"Não é."  
"Então por que ficou tão perturbada?"  
A pergunta, simples e direta, deixou Ginny sem ação. Ela desviou o olhar ao perceber o brilho de vitória dos olhos dele.  
"A nossa mente é algo bastante curioso, sabe. E bastante sincero. O fato que você sonha comigo é só a confirmação que, no fundo, você deseja me ver."  
"Não confirma nada, Tom. Os sonhos com você só começaram depois..."  
A voz dela emudeceu, enquanto meneava a cabeça. Tom terminou a frase, contudo.  
"...da sua tentativa de suicídio?"  
Silêncio. Apenas o vento batendo nas folhas, e o leve ranger do balanço.  
A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça. E não levantou os olhos para ver a expressão de Tom.  
Instintivamente, percebeu que uma das mãos segurava o pulso.

Foi quando abriu os olhos, a tempo de sentir uma lágrima correr silenciosa pelo seu rosto.  
Olhou ao redor, surpresa e assustada. Estava sentada no peitoril da janela, sentindo-se congelar. E segurava o pulso esquerdo com tanta força que chegava a doer.  
Rapidamente, desceu e fechou a janela, tendo certeza que a trancara bem. Sentiu que tremia, mas não tinha certeza se era apenas pelo frio.  
Sonho ou pesadelo? Fosse o que fosse aquilo estava começando a se tornar perigoso.  
Nunca em sua vida tivera uma crise de sonambulismo antes dos sonhos com Tom começarem. E agora, aquilo era algo quase comum. Já não se surpreendia mais ao acordar e perceber que saíra da cama.  
Mas, abrir os olhos e descobrir que estava a ponto de cair do sétimo andar do castelo era, no mínimo, assustador.  
Uma rápida olhada para o seu anjo de vidro a fez ter impressão de que ele a observava; silencioso e distante como todos os anjos. Inabalável e inalcançável.  
E por algum motivo, aquilo a fazia sentir-se extremamente desprotegida.

O Salão Comunal estava deserto, e as chamas começavam a desaparecer na lareira. Mas não estava tão frio quanto no dormitório, e Ginny gostou daquele silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo crepitar do fogo. Era o silêncio mais acolhedor que ela experimentava em meses.  
Deixou o corpo desabar em cima de uma das poltronas vermelhas mais próximas à lareira. Morta de cansaço, mas sem qualquer resquício de sono. Aquilo por si só já era um pesadelo.  
Observava então uma linha, levemente mais escura que o restante da pele pálida. Uma linha apenas, que cruzava seu pulso esquerdo numa fina diagonal, indo de uma extremidade à outra.  
Era incrível como Tom sempre lhe lembrava daquilo, como um fantasma sussurrando eternamente as mesmas palavras.  
A sua tentativa falha de se libertar. A marca que levaria para sempre, lhe lembrando que nem para isso tivera forças. Ou talvez, não fora justamente a falta de forças que a ocasionara?  
O seu ingresso no mundo dos pesadelos. Todo o seu desespero podia ser contido naquela cicatriz.  
Uma cicatriz que, por dentro, não era mais que um corte que não se fechara realmente.

Estava frio. Ginny estremeceu enquanto se encolhia, tentando reter um pouco mais de calor no seu corpo.  
A cabeça doía, e ela se sentia terrivelmente fraca, como sempre acontecia depois de chorar por um período prolongado.  
Caminhava incerta, até o banheiro feminino da Griffyndor.  
A primeira coisa a lhe chamar a atenção quando entrou foi sua própria imagem, refletida no espelho.  
Uma menina de aparência delicada, pequena demais para catorze anos, talvez. Daria a si mesma apenas doze ou treze.  
Mas, apesar da delicadeza, ela não era frágil. O rosto sério e os olhos cor de chocolate pareciam deslocados do resto do corpo justamente pelo pouco infantil que eram. Ginny não se sentia mais uma menina.  
Parecia que sua infância havia sido arrancada de suas mãos, como seus irmãos costumavam fazer por brincadeira com suas bonecas quando eram mais novos. Mas as bonecas, mesmo que se rasgassem ou quebrassem, podiam ser substituídas. E ela jamais poderia fazer o mesmo com o seu coração, ou a sua alma.  
Não que não desejasse fazê-lo, ou não o tentasse. Tinha começado a sair com Michael Corner, ria e se divertia com suas amigas, como qualquer garota da sua idade.  
Mas faltava algo. A ruiva não sabia explicar exatamente o quê, mas uma sensação de vazio a perseguia. Um sentimento doloroso e aterrador, como se faltasse uma parte de si mesma, que não era capaz de encontrar em lugar algum, nem na menina que a observava através do espelho. Aquele pedaço de vidro tão fino e por vezes, tão mortalmente revelador.  
Dizem que se você observar atentamente o seu reflexo no espelho, vai acabar enxergando sua alma refletida nele, e não somente seus aspectos físicos. Ginny tinha essa habilidade.  
E por isso mesmo não gostava de espelhos.  
Naquela noite, em particular, a menina do seu reflexo a fazia lembrar-se de uma boneca de porcelana. E ela nunca gostara de bonecas daquele tipo.  
Mas, mesmo que não soubesse o que faltava, tinha plena consciência da pessoa responsável por aquela sensação. A pessoa que lhe roubara para sempre uma parte de sua alma.  
Isso se uma lembrança pudesse ser considerada uma pessoa propriamente dita. Mas, afinal, todas as lembranças foram pessoas vivas no tempo presente, um dia. E, por vezes, Ginny tinha a impressão de que aquela lembrança em especial fora viva demais para ser apenas isso.  
Tom Marvolo Riddle. Um nome comum, e ao mesmo tempo, peculiar. Assim como o diário que outrora pertencera ao rapaz que respondia àquele nome.  
Mas o rapaz não fora de maneira alguma comum. Inteligente demais para isso, profundo demais. E também confuso e perturbado demais. Fascinante e ao mesmo tempo repulsivo. Ilogicamente lógico.  
Poeta, sem possuir qualquer traço humano de que falam as poesias.  
Era impossível descrevê-lo completamente. Tom possuía o encanto e a maestria dos anjos. Mas a crueldade do pior dos demônios. Um anjo negro, que colocara suas asas sobre ela, não com o intuito de proteger. Mas sim, de destruir.  
Um anjo que a fizera acreditar que ele podia salvá-la, quando na verdade estava roubando a alma dela para si.  
Mas que, com isso, acabara colocando muito da sua própria alma nela.  
Ginny balançou a cabeça, nervosa. 'Não posso pensar nele', sussurrou para si mesma. Harry a havia salvo, e destruído aquele demônio.  
Harry... A ruiva se lembrou da expressão de angústia no rosto dele ao pensar na possibilidade de estar sendo possuído por Voldemort. E tentou sorrir ao lembrar do alívio do rapaz quando ela lhe deixou bem claro que aquilo não estava acontecendo.  
Apesar de estar com Michael, a verdade era que ela jamais esquecera do melhor amigo do seu irmão mais velho. Harry sim era um anjo. O seu verdadeiro anjo protetor.  
Ela ainda estava, no fundo, apaixonada por ele. E queria poder protegê-lo assim como ele fizera.  
Harry jamais saberia como era compartilhar da mesma alma de Tom Riddle.  
Mas ela sabia. Era verdade que Tom mudara muito dos seus dezesseis anos até os dias atuais, mas no fundo, a essência era a mesma. E Ginny conhecera – pouco talvez, mas sem dúvida mais do que os próprios Comensais da Morte – essa essência através do eco adolescente do próprio, e dos pensamentos dele.  
...Essência que se misturara à dela.  
O diário estava sim destruído, mas ele nunca se fora. Aquela parte da alma de Tom de alguma forma se interligara profundamente à alma dela durante seu primeiro ano.  
Ele era parte de Ginny agora. Uma parte de sua própria alma.  
E aquilo, mais do que tudo, a amedrontava.  
Fechou os olhos para não chorar. E tirou de dentro do bolso, um pedaço de vidro que até aquela tarde havia sido parte de um tinteiro vazio seu. Completamente afiado, e extremamente pontiagudo em uma das extremidades.  
Abriu os olhos e observou o objeto por alguns instantes, o segurando com a mão direita enquanto colocava a ponta mais fina sobre o pulso esquerdo. Era melhor não pensar muito, ou desistiria.  
Respirando fundo, afundou o vidro sobre a pele o máximo que pode, e com um gemido de dor, atravessou diagonalmente toda a extensão do pulso, rasgando a pele e fazendo o sangue fluir. Bonecas de porcelana não deviam sangrar.  
As mãos tremiam. Ginny olhava assustada para o sangue que corria por seu pulso, escorrendo pela pele pálida, e manchando o chão com um vermelho vivo e quente.  
O vidro escorregou de seus dedos e caiu com um baque surdo.  
Tarde demais.

Depois daquilo, todas as lembranças eram confusas. Ginny sabia que Hermione a encontrara algum tempo depois. Lembrava-se do grito assustado da morena, e sabia que desmaiara nos braços da amiga.  
Acordou várias horas mais tarde na Ala Hospitalar, sendo observada pelos olhares preocupados de Hermione e Madame Promfrey. Mas recusou-se terminantemente a conversar com ambas.  
Apenas se viu sem saída ao receber a visita do diretor, prof. Dumbledore.  
Lembrava-se do ar gentil e compreensivo do diretor, da tentativa paternal dele em conversar, e de seu próprio silêncio. Apenas o pedido que ninguém soubesse o que acontecera, muito menos seus pais.  
Dumbledore pareceu considerar se os Weasley não tinham o direito e até mesmo o dever de saber o que Ginny fizera, mas o pedido implícito e desesperado nos olhos dela o fizeram concordar, com a condição que ela jamais tornasse a fazer aquilo outra vez.  
Ginny sabia que mesmo que não tivesse dito nada, o diretor de alguma forma estava ciente de tudo que acontecera. Até mesmo sobre Tom Riddle.  
A maior prova disso foi a mensagem sutil nas palavras dele, ao sair:  
"Confie em Deus, Ginny. Ele não faz nada ao acaso. Apenas confie."

Chovia. Ginny suspirou. Durante a madrugada anterior tivera esperanças de que o Sol pudesse aparecer naquela manhã.  
O vento continuava da mesma forma; e Ginny duvidou que alguma coruja viesse.  
"Ginny, eu tenho algo pra te entregar."  
A ruiva olhou, rápida e ansiosa, sentindo uma leve decepção ao perceber que era apenas Luna se aproximando. Não, nenhuma carta então. Nenhuma notícia.  
"Sim?"  
Ela tentou sorrir. Mas Luna não parecia estar alegre.  
"Você deixou cair ontem, quando saiu da biblioteca."  
Ginny pegou o pergaminho que a loira lhe estendia. Era apenas um desenho que fizera durante a aula de História da Magia.  
Um anjo de asas negras.  
Ela olhou para Luna sem entender.  
"Por que está com essa cara? O desenho não tem nada demais."  
"Não teria," – a loira começou em tom chateado – se você não tivesse me dito que Aquela Pessoa lhe lembrava um anjo.  
"Quando eu te disse isso?"  
A ruiva olhou surpresa para a amiga.  
"Já faz uns meses. Mas quando eu vi o desenho, eu me lembrei."  
Ginny chegou a conclusão que jamais duvidaria que Luna estava prestando atenção nos seus desabafos, mesmo quando a loira parecesse absurdamente distante.  
Luna voltou a falar, o mesmo tom chateado.  
"E você me disse que não tinha voltado a ter aqueles sonhos..."  
"Luna, eu..."  
"Tudo bem, Ginny. Quando você quiser conversar, sabe que eu estou aqui. A gente se vê depois, ok? Não quero me atrasar para Feitiços."  
A loira tornou a sorrir, tranqüila. E se afastou.  
Ginny olhou para a janela, chateada consigo. A névoa continuava fria, cobrindo os jardins, um manto gélido e branco como a morte devia ser. Àquela altura, parecia algo quase normal.  
Mas não era. Nada mais era normal ou seguro. Nem mesmo as paredes do castelo, onde até o ano anterior, era o local que mais a fazia sentir-se protegida. Sem Dumbledore, Hogwarts perdera boa parte da sensação acolhedora que costumava ter.  
Especialmente quando se espera notícias de fora daquelas paredes.

Um salão imenso, cheio de casais, os vestidos longos e flutuantes das damas causando um efeito bonito de se olhar, enquanto elas dançavam e giravam.  
A meia-luz das velas dava ao ambiente um misto de nobreza e mistério. Uma sinfonia envolvente tocava. Ela poderia deixar seu corpo se guiar pela melodia facilmente.  
Os cabelos ruivos caíam belamente em um coque. O vestido longo e vermelho, num estilo medieval, ela reparou. Tudo ali parecia ter saído de séculos atrás.  
Inclusive Tom, que à sua frente, lhe estendia a mão, sorrindo levemente, o sorriso frio e irônico. Os cabelos negros caíam sobre os olhos escuros, a pele parecendo ainda mais pálida do que de costume. Ginny olhou para ele por alguns instantes, indecisa e cautelosa. Ele manteve o olhar e o convite para a dança. Dando-se por vencida, aceitou.  
O que acontecera com o bosque de sempre? As perguntas dolorosas?  
Tom a conduzia com uma firmeza que surpreendeu Ginny. Ela se deixou levar, mergulhada na magia que parecia preencher cada centímetro daquele local.  
Aquilo era maravilhoso demais, belo demais. Ela desejou durasse para sempre. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se bem na companhia de Tom.  
"Não sabia que você era um bom dançarino."  
Ela sussurrou.  
"Incomodada com isso?"  
"De forma alguma."  
Era estranho demais, irreal demais.  
A melodia acabou. Ela olhou firme para ele.  
"Porque está fazendo isso?"  
A voz dela tinha um forte quê de desconfiança. Ele, contudo, parecia se divertir com o olhar assustado dela.  
"Venha comigo."  
A gentileza de um anjo. Suspirando, a ruiva concordou com a cabeça. Havia outra escolha?  
Tom se dirigiu para fora do castelo. Ginny o seguiu. O vento frio fazia seu vestido farfalhar, e ela cruzou os braços, estremecendo.  
"Onde nós estamos?"  
"Olhe ao redor, Ginny. Não reconhece sua própria escola?"  
"O quê? Mas..."  
De fato, os jardins eram os mesmos. O lago era o mesmo. E a jovem se mantinha olhando para Tom, sem entender. Como viera parar ali?  
"Apenas uma viagem no tempo, por esta noite", ele explicou calmamente.  
"Por quê?"  
Não era exatamente intencional, mas a sua convivência com Tom a ensinara a desconfiar de cada palavra, cada gesto que ele pudesse ter. E perguntar o que ele estava planejando, embora fosse algo inútil, se tornara um hábito.  
"Porque fiquei pensando no que você me disse ontem. E me senti em dívida com você."  
A expressão de descrença no rosto da ruiva o fez sorrir.  
"E _como_ você fez isso?"  
"O quê?"  
"Voltar uns setecentos anos no passado e me arrastar com você?"  
"A sua mente voltou, Ginny. Apenas a sua mente."  
"Minha mente não tem setecentos anos de existência", ela replicou, incomodada.  
"Mas é capaz de fazer coisas prodigiosas."  
"Em outras palavras, você não vai me dizer."  
Ele não precisou responder. Ela jamais vira Tom parecer se divertir tanto às suas custas quanto naquela noite. O seu anjo negro. O seu demônio de dezesseis anos.  
"Me dê o seu braço esquerdo", ele pediu levemente.  
"Hein?"  
Mas ela estendeu o braço até ele.  
O rapaz tirou do bolso uma fita longa e vermelha. E começou a amarrá-la com força sobre o pulso de Ginny.  
"Apenas um presente. Você jamais vai me deixar, Ginny. E eu quero que essa fita seja a comprovação disso."  
"Do que está falando?"  
Ele estava amarrando forte demais. O pulso começava a doer. Ela tentou se afastar, mas Tom estava segurando firme, a impedindo.  
"Eu não gosto de ver essa cicatriz em seu pulso, mas tampouco vou deixar que você esqueça do porquê a tem."  
O sorriso angelical. O olhar demoníaco. A delicadeza dos anjos e a crueldade dos demônios.

Ginny abriu os olhos a tempo de ver sua mão segurando o ar. O dormitório estava em silêncio total. Ela era a única acordada. Mas ainda podia sentir o calor da mão dele segurando a sua. Assim como seu perfume.  
'Nós estávamos dançando...' pensou, levemente, enquanto fazia um gesto suave com a mão, como se guiada por ele.  
E se surpreendeu ao olhar para o próprio pulso com maior atenção.  
A fita vermelha, que Tom havia amarrado por cima da sua cicatriz durante o sonho, estava lá.  
A ruiva sentiu o sangue gelar, enquanto percorria com os dedos o caminho traçado pelo tecido vermelho, amarrado tão firme que ela podia ver que estava deixando seu pulso marcado. Curiosamente, não doía.  
Saiu da cama, rápida, e sentindo as mãos tremerem, procurou perdido em seu malão um presente que sua mãe lhe dera alguns anos atrás. Um rosário.  
Deus.  
Os Weasley eram bastante religiosos, em um contexto geral. Ginny, quando mais nova, sempre ia às missas com seus pais. Para ela, aqueles não passavam de eventos tediosos baseados num sentar-se e levantar-se constante, e ela com o tempo aprendeu que poderia inventar alguma desculpa para faltar, ocasionalmente. Mas costumava ter fé em sua religião.  
E naquele instante, mais do que nunca as palavras de Dumbledore lhe pedindo para que confiasse em Deus voltaram à sua mente. Apenas Deus poderia salvá-la de Tom Riddle. Apenas Ele poderia salvá-la daquele demônio.  
Mas mesmo assim, ela não podia deixar de observar o objeto que tinha em mãos com certa dúvida e descrença. A mesma descrença que sentia ao observar seu anjo de vidro.  
Dizem que Deus é a última crença que as pessoas perdem. Mas para Ginny, foi a primeira.  
Se Deus existisse, não permitiria que ela tivesse conhecido Tom Riddle. Um ser tão misericordioso não teria deixado que ela se destruísse daquela maneira.  
Talvez, aquele fosse um teste da sua fé, dizia uma voz na mente da ruiva. Mas, que tipo de teste era aquele, duramente submetido a uma menina de onze anos? Que ainda a estilhaçava por dentro como se ela fosse feita de vidro ou porcelana, agora cinco anos depois?  
Fraca, era isso que ela era, a voz atormentava. Uma fraca pecadora. Se ela não fosse tão fraca, os pesadelos não a afligiriam. Se ela não fosse tão fraca, o seu pulso não carregaria aquela marca. _Fraca_.  
Ela devia ao menos ser grata por estar viva em meio àquela guerra. Por Harry a ter salvado na Câmara Secreta, e a livrado da materialização de seus pesadelos.  
Contudo, apenas pela materialização ter desaparecido, é que os pesadelos com aquele rosto tão familiar a perseguiam. E ela tinha culpa.  
Culpa por ter aqueles sonhos. Culpa por desejar que eles não parassem.  
Desespero.  
Ela já não lembrava das orações.  
Lágrimas.  
O rosário em sua mão nunca pareceu algo tão frágil quanto naquele instante.  
'Senhor... Perdoa-me porque pequei...' as mãos cobriam o rosto. O rosário molhado. Fraca, ela não passava disso. Uma pecadora que sabia de seus pecados. E a incapacidade de mudar aumentava a dor que sentia.  
'O amor não é um pecado', Tom lhe dissera certa vez, 'Um erro tolo e infantil, Ginny, mas jamais algo pecaminoso'.  
Mas em seu caso, era. O maior de todos os pecados.  
Amor.  
Por mais que negasse, aquela palavra resumia os pesadelos, o desespero. As palavras de Tom, por mais dolorosas que fossem, eram verdadeiras.  
Ela não desejava que aqueles sonhos se extinguissem. Uma parte sua sempre desejara Tom, desde os seus onze anos, quando ele não passava de algumas linhas em um diário amaldiçoado.  
Ginny amava um demônio, quando tinha um anjo ao seu lado lutando contra este. E estava consciente disso.  
Odiava-se por isso.  
Ódio.  
Outro pecado mortal. Ela odiava Tom com todas as suas forças, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia amor por ele.  
O odiava por não conseguir esquece-lo. Por não poder deixá-lo. A fita em seu pulso era a comprovação da vitória de Tom sobre ela.  
Ódio. Ódio que a feria por ser misturado ao amor. E que com este, a destruía por dentro lenta e dolorosamente, como um veneno ao mesmo tempo doce e amargo, que mata a pessoa que o bebe enquanto a leva ao êxtase.  
Tom, seu anjo negro. Seu demônio. Um anjo caído por vaidade e orgulho, tal qual Lúcifer ao tentar superar Deus.  
...Talvez Tom fosse o próprio Lúcifer, afinal.  
A maior prova disso era a pele do pulso, visivelmente marcada, mas que só doía quando a fita acidentalmente tocava o rosário.  
Soltando o objeto, trêmula, Ginny tentou desfazer o nó. Por mais que tentasse, o máximo que conseguia fazer era afrouxar a amarra.  
...Nem o próprio Criador tinha forças contra aquele demônio?

A ruiva abriu os olhos, sentindo os primeiros e fracos raios de Sol tocarem sua pele. Olhou para as colegas, adormecidas, e sorriu levemente. Sorriso que não era completo apenas por olhar para o pulso e descobrir que a fita vermelha ainda se matinha amarrada em seu pulso.  
Uma semana já havia se passado. Uma semana sem qualquer tipo de pesadelo.  
As suas preces haviam sido por fim atendidas.  
Ainda sentia certa angústia antes de dormir, mas acordava tranqüila.  
Apenas aquela maldita lembrança quem Tom lhe deixara, e que nem feitiços ou mesmo a tesoura conseguiram retirar, ainda a perseguia.  
Ginny sabia que enquanto aquela fita estivesse em seu pulso, seu demônio ainda não a teria abandonado realmente. Não doía, nem deixava mais marcas em seu pulso. Mas não permitia que a removessem.  
Então, se mantinha esperando noite após noite.  
Dois dias atrás, uma carta de Mione chegara, apenas para avisar que estavam todos bem. Não era muito, mas pelo menos a reconfortava.  
O Sol também voltara; fraco como sempre era no fim de outono. Mas pelo menos agora poderia haver treinos de quadribol. Como capitã do time, Ginny já havia agendado um treino para aquela noite.  
Ao se levantar, sorriu até mesmo para seu anjo de vidro na penteadeira. Seu guardião silencioso e frágil.

A Lua crescente começava a preencher o céu enquanto Ginny e o resto da equipe voltavam do treino da Griffyndor de volta para o castelo, animados.  
Ginny desceu da vassoura cansada, mas satisfeita com o resultado. Havia grandes chances de conseguirem a Taça aquele ano.  
Apenas, por um instante, desejou que Harry e seu irmão também estivessem ali para jogar. E Hermione para prestar apoio.  
Balançando a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos, o olhar da ruiva acabou se fixando na Floresta Proibida.  
Todo o time já estava no castelo. E a ruiva, estranhamente, percebeu que se dirigia para a entrada do local.  
Imediatamente, quis voltar para o castelo, sair dali. Mas seu corpo parecia não obedecer.  
A fita vermelha em seu pulso parecia machucar mais do que nunca. E cada vez mais, as árvores iam ficando mais altas, encobrindo o céu negro, e deixando o ambiente imerso em sombras. Ginny ia olhando ao redor, tentando identificar qualquer coisa que a ajudasse a voltar. Sentia uma leve entorpecência, e deixava seu corpo seguir, desistindo de lutar.  
Foi quando avistou uma clareira, que fez a sua curiosidade se sobrepor ao medo que sentia. Caminhou até lá.  
As árvores davam passagem para um céu já tingido de negro. O vento parecia ser forte ali, mais do que no resto da Floresta.  
E em uma das árvores, embalado pelo vento, estava colocado um balanço.  
Ginny recuou, apavorada. O coração batia com tanta rapidez e força que doía. A fita machucava seu pulso. A ruiva saiu correndo em direção aos jardins do castelo, sentindo lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.  
Tom... Ele a levara até ali. Apenas para que ela percebesse que nada do que havia naqueles sonhos era ilusão.  
Lembrou-se então de Hagrid, e secando as lágrimas, bateu na porta da cabana.  
"Hagrid...", ela começou, depressa quando ele abriu a porta, "Tem uma coisa sobre a Floresta Proibida que eu preciso te perguntar..."  
"O que foi? Está tudo bem com você?"  
Ele parecia realmente preocupado. Ela balançou a cabeça.  
"Não é nada não. Só umas coisas que andei ouvindo. De onde veio aquele balanço que tem em uma das clareiras da Floresta?"  
"Ah, quem falou sobre aquela clareira pra você? O balanço está lá desde antes de eu começar a trabalhar como guarda-caça. É numa área mais tranqüila da Floresta, e eu suponho que algum estudante deva ter gostado de ir lá um dia", ele estreitou os olhos, "Mas ainda assim é perigoso, e proibido, Ginny. Você não andou indo lá, certo?"  
"Não, eu só escutei qualquer coisa... Bem, obrigada Hagrid."  
E antes que ele falasse algo mais, ela já se afastara.

Ginny olhou para o luar que entrava pela janela, e mordeu o lábio com força. Mais uma vez, tinha medo de dormir.  
Tom lhe mostrara que apenas tinha esperado uma oportunidade para atacá-la novamente. Mostrar-lhe que ele não a deixara. E nem iria deixar.  
A mão direita se mantinha sobre o pulso esquerdo, sobre o presente de Tom. Ele jamais a deixaria em paz, Ginny percebeu.  
O anjo de vidro e a menina do espelho a observavam; silenciosos. Ginny desviou o olhar de ambos. Fragilidade; era isso que expressavam. E ela não era fraca.  
Mais uma vez, sentiu ódio dele. Maldito anjo que a perseguia. Anjo caído, que desejava ardentemente levá-la em sua queda.  
E para seu desespero, estava conseguindo.  
Ginny olhou; silenciosa, para um dos tinteiros. Bastaria quebrá-lo como da outra vez, e tomar o cuidado para que não fosse descoberta por ninguém.  
A morte seria, afinal, a única forma de se ver livre de Tom. Por um instante, se levantou para pegá-lo, mas parou no meio do caminho.  
Prometera a Dumbledore que jamais tornaria a fazer aquilo, não importava a circunstâncias. E devia aquilo à memória do diretor. Ginny cumpriria sua promessa até o fim.  
_Tinha_ de existir outra maneira de se libertar. Simplesmente tinha.  
Deus não seria cruel a ponto de não deixar a ela outra saída.

"Me deixa em paz, Tom!"  
O grito sufocado escapou pelos lábios dela, e quebrou o silêncio daquelas árvores. Estava sozinha na clareira, mas sabia que ele estava perto, apenas a vigiando.  
"Por favor... Por tudo que é mais sagrado..."  
"Por que eu deveria fazer isso?"  
Ele surgiu entre as sombras. A observava; sério. Olhos que brilhavam intensamente, sem trazer luz. Apenas mais escuridão.  
"Por favor, Tom..."  
"Pedidos não vão adiantar ao Lord Voldemort, minha pequena."  
"Por que faz isso comigo?"  
Ele sorriu. Dessa vez, nada em seu rosto era angelical.  
"Porque em sua mente, você já se rendeu a mim, Ginny."  
"Não."  
A palavra solitária tinha a força de uma prece. A negação que Ginny fazia a si mesma sempre que sua mente lhe remetia àquele demônio.  
"Por que mente para si mesma? Sua alma já se rendeu Ginny. Você está submetida a mim. Sempre esteve."  
"Isso é mentira, Tom."  
Ela recuou ao vê-lo se aproximar. O sorriso de satisfação percorria os lábios finos dele. Satisfação da vitória.  
"Se você tivesse forças para lutar contra minha presença, não estaria aqui."  
Ginny se encolheu, não apenas pelo frio. Não devia chorar como estava chorando. Era uma Griffyndor, não era? Devia estar encarando a situação com coragem.  
"Griffyndors jamais serão Slytherins, Ginny. Jamais terão força para enfrentar a própria queda. Muito menos se reerguer dela."  
"Eu ainda não caí, Tom. Está errado sobre isso."  
Ele se aproximava; silencioso. Ginny se lembrou de seus onze anos, e das diversas conversas que tinha com Tom sobre o que era pertencer a uma das quatro Casas de Hogwarts. Tom sempre a deixava sem respostas sobre a superioridade Slytherin. Para Ginny, uma superioridade inexistente. Para Tom, uma filosofia.  
E ele parecia acreditar mais do que nunca naquilo.  
"Admita que caiu Ginny. E talvez eu possa ajudá-la."  
"Não."  
Eles estavam terrivelmente próximos. Os olhos em que ela sempre temia se afogar caso observasse diretamente a hipnotizavam. Ela não devia ter mais medo deles, afinal.  
Já tinha se afogado bem antes de conseguir gritar por socorro. E não havia se dado conta daquilo até aquele instante.  
Ginny sentiu os lábios dele colados aos seus, sem que pudesse ter evitado. Ela enfim, admitia que sucumbira.  
Nunca antes em meio a todos os sonhos anteriores e confusos, ela tinha sentido com tanta intensidade o calor que emanava de Tom, o sabor dos lábios dele. Doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo. O seu veneno.  
Tom desamarrava a fita do seu pulso, ela podia sentir. E depois segurava suas mãos na dele.  
Mas, ao mesmo tempo, algo pareceu despertar dentro da ruiva. O seu último sopro de vida. Ela empurrou Tom, rápida e desesperada.  
"Não."  
Ele riu.  
"Você quer que eu a mate, Ginny. E eu me pergunto: por quê? Se eu não o fizer, você vai destruir a si mesma de qualquer maneira."  
O anjo caído. A risada demoníaca. Ginny gritou.  
"Eu não vou tentar me matar outra vez, Tom!"  
"Não, não vai."  
A ruiva jamais saberia se o que mais a assustou naquilo foi a resposta de Tom propriamente dita, ou o sorriso dele ao dizer aquelas palavras.  
Os olhos dela brilhavam interrogativos e apavorados.  
"Você não vai se matar, Ginny... ", Tom começou levemente, "Porque eu acabei de fazer isso por você..."  
Instintivamente, a jovem olhou para os pulsos.  
"Tom..."  
A voz saiu desesperada. Tom retirara a fita de seu pulso esquerdo, apenas para que ela visse os cortes que ali se formaram, misteriosamente.  
O pulso direito também estava ferido. Os cortes doíam.  
Sangue. Sangue que corria manchando a terra de vermelho. Enquanto as lágrimas manchavam seu rosto com um brilho perolado.  
"Por quê?"  
A voz dela, desesperada e suplicante, ecoou em meio ao silêncio.  
"Porque você era um anjo, Ginny. Um anjo que fora maculado demais para continuar existindo. Um anjo despedaçado demais pelas minhas mãos, e que me fazia sentir culpa disso."  
Anjos.  
Ginny sentiu as pernas tombarem. Tom a segurava, contudo.  
A ruiva implorou com todas as suas forças que pudesse acordar daquele pesadelo.  
O problema é que aquilo não mais apenas um sonho. Era dura e dolorosamente real.  
"Você me amou um dia, Tom?"  
Ginny não conseguiu conter as palavras. Mas pela primeira vez desde seus onze anos, teve a impressão de que Riddle sorria como um anjo verdadeiro. O seu anjo.  
"Talvez, Ginny. Talvez algo muito próximo a isso."  
O que para a ruiva, já era muito. Ela estava livre, finalmente.

Ninguém entendeu como Ginevra Weasley fora parar na Floresta Proibida naquela noite, mesmo em função das crises de sonambulismo. Ninguém era capaz de entender como um sonâmbulo fora capaz de cometer suicídio enquanto sonhava. A fita vermelha que muitos tinham a visto usar estava caída no chão, estranhamente imaculada.  
Assim como se manteve uma incógnita o porquê de o anjo de vidro que antes pertencera a jovem, ter sido encontrado estilhaçado nas mãos dela, sendo que apenas os pulsos estavam feridos.

**_Nota da autora:_** Fic obsessiva e confusa, I know. o.o  
Mas...T/G's são obsessivas e confusas, certo? Eu só compliquei um pouco mais...  
Agradecimentos à Guta que betou a fic, e à Mylla que não me deixou desistir quando eu desanimei de escrever T/G. Eu amooo vocês, garotas!!  
Hmm...o trecho original da Feint é:  
_All that remains is just a feint of what was meant to be  
__This black page in history is not colourfast, __  
__will stain the next __  
__And nothing seems in life,in dreams __  
__like what was meant to be_

Reviews se gostaram, please


End file.
